The Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has created and maintains a set of Media Access Control (MAC) and PHYsical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication. This set of MAC and PHY layer specifications is known as the IEEE 802.11 specifications (more specifically known as IEEE Standard for Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications). WLANs that operate according to the IEEE 802.11 specifications are also known as Wi-Fi® networks. Currently, Wi-Fi® networks mainly operate in the 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) or the 5 GHz frequency band.
The IEEE 802.11 specifications regulate the MAC layer, the PHY layer, and other aspects of each addressable unit, which is referred to as a station (STA) (e.g., an access point or a wireless device), to secure compatibility and inter-operability between access points and wireless devices. Wireless devices may also be referred to herein as wireless terminals, portable devices, or portable terminals. Wi-Fi® networks are generally operated in unlicensed bands. As such, communication over a Wi-Fi® network may be subject to interference from any number of both known and unknown devices. Wi-Fi® networks are commonly used as wireless extensions to fixed/wired broadband access, e.g., in domestic environments and hotspots such as, for example, airports, train stations, and restaurants.
Recently, Wi-Fi® networks have been subject to increased interest from cellular network operators. In particular, there has been an increased interest in using Wi-Fi® networks as an extension of or as an alternative to cellular Radio Access Networks (RANs) to handle the always increasing wireless bandwidth demands. Cellular network operators that are currently serving mobile devices with, e.g. any of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technologies, see Wi-Fi® networks as a wireless technology that can provide improved service in their regular cellular networks. The 3GPP technologies include Long Term Evolution (LTE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM).
The term “operator-controlled Wi-Fi®” refers to a Wi-Fi® deployment that on some level is integrated with a cellular network operator's existing network and where the 3GPP RAN and the Wi-Fi® wireless access may even be connected to the same core network and provide the same services. There is currently quite intense activity in the area of operator-controlled Wi-Fi® in several standardization organizations. In 3GPP, connection of Wi-Fi® access points to the 3GPP-specified core network is being pursued. In the Wi-Fi® Alliance (WFA), activities related to certification of Wi-Fi® products are undertaken, which are to some extent driven by the need to make Wi-Fi® networks a viable wireless technology for cellular operators to support high bandwidth offerings in their networks. In this regard, the term “Wi-Fi® offload” is commonly used to refer to a cellular network operator's ability to offload traffic from their cellular networks to Wi-Fi® networks, e.g., in peak traffic hours and in situations when the cellular network for one reason or another needs to be offloaded, e.g., to provide requested quality of service, maximize bandwidth, or simply for coverage.
For a cellular network operator, offering a mix of both Wi-Fi® and cellular (e.g., 3GPP) Radio Access Technologies (RATs) results in new problems. In particular, some of these problems arise from the fact that Wi-Fi® networks and cellular networks (e.g., 3GPP networks) are standardized in isolation from one another. As a result, there is a need for intelligent mechanisms that enable co-existence of the Wi-Fi® and cellular network technologies. One such area is connection management. Further, wireless devices (e.g., LTE User Equipment devices (UEs)) usually support both Wi-Fi® and a number of 3GPP cellular technologies. However, many of these wireless devices are basically behaving as two separate devices from a radio access perspective. The 3GPP RAN and the modems and protocols that are operating pursuant to the 3GPP specifications are basically unaware of the Wi-Fi® protocols and modems that are operating pursuant to the IEEE 802.11 specifications.
In light of the discussion above, there is a need for systems and methods that provide intelligent connection management in a communication system having a mix of both Wi-Fi® and cellular (e.g., 3GPP) RATs.